What We Do Best
by VampHime
Summary: Drabble 3: Bad actor Harry is a bad actor, George needs some sleep, and someone needs to stop Audrey before she has a panic attack and kills her children. But no worries. Garden parties- don't you just love planning them?
1. Nervous Breakdown 296

**New drabble fic, not quite sure where I'm going with this one.**

**But ooh, check out '_Series of Inconsiderate Occasions'_ too, [shamelessly advertising my stories yes.]**

**Disclaimer: NNNNNG, If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be here writing crappy fanfiction.

* * *

**

"Come on, Ginny, you need some sleep."

"Sleep? Who needs sleep? Your _mom_ needs sleep."

"What? No- forget it, just stop moving."

"No! No! No! I have to- TRAIN!"

"Merlin, Gin, you're obsessing. You need your sleep. You have a game tomorrow."

"Yes! It'll be my first game, which is why I need to _train_."

"Ginny, three days without sleep? _It's not working for you."_

"I can go another day just-"

"Ginny- stop- what are you- _shit woman-_"

* * *

"Anyways, now she's upstairs sleeping," Harry rubbed his hands over his face.

"How'd you get her to stay quiet?" asked Hermione.

"I had to actually knock her out."

Ron walked in, "Wait. What?"

"Oh."

"_WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"_

"Shut _up_, Ron," Hermione hissed, "Your sister had a nervous breakdown and she's sleeping. If you wake her up I _will_ curse you."

Harry was staring blankly into space.

Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face impatiently, "I swear Harry, if you keep doing that you're going to lose brain cells and start running into walls and your kids will end up with some mental disability-"

"Merlin, Hermione, don't jinx it."

"Sorry."

"Now my first child will probably be completely psychotic and you'll have to spend half your day babysitting him with me because Ginny will be too busy having nervous breakdowns-"

"Now _you_ don't jinx it!" Hermione looked panicked, "Especially after going into specifics like that, what are you trying to do?"

Ron looked between of them incredulously then shrugged and walked out, muttering to himself, "Bonkers on Fridays, the whole lot of them."

* * *

**TGIF.**

**It's this ridiculous because apparently drabbles are supposed to be short-**

**Maybe I should just make these oneshots so that it'll actually be quality writing...**

**Let me know what you think!  
**


	2. Victoria's Secret? Kill Me

**I practically forced myself to write this. Think of it as an early Christmas present if I don't put up an extra chapter in a week.  
Major writer's block for my SOIO, I'll update soon. Promise.**

**Prompt: Victoria's Secret

* * *

**  
"This is completely mental."

"Completely."

"… We're going to do this anyway aren't we?"

"…Yeah."

"Damn."

"Do you want to go first?"

"This was _your_ stupid idea, so you're going first."

"We'll look like a pair of bloody morons."

"We probably are."

"The longer we wait, the worse it'll be."

"Then _go_ you pansy, before one of your stalkers turns up and gets a picture of us acting so ridiculous."

"It's just a store," Harry chanted, "Just a store."

"That's right mate, now go."

"A very, _very_ _pink _store," Harry said slowly.

"…"

"Filled with deranged women…"

"WILL YOU GO ALREADY?"

"I'm going! Merlin," Harry grit his teeth and opened the door.

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder what's taking them so long," Ginny sat down on the couch next to Hermione, a bag of chocolate chips floating behind her.

"They're probably still standing outside the store, mustering up the courage to go in," the brunette rolled her eyes, reaching around Ginny and grabbing a handful of chocolates.

"Our manly Gryffindor men," Ginny confirmed, smirking.

"Getting us the things we need in our time of weakness." Hermione added.

They looked at each other and started laughing; their boys wouldn't last five minutes inside of that Victoria's Secret. They felt almost sorry for them.

* * *

Harry groaned, walked back out of the store, grabbed Ron, and walked back in.

"Show some courage." He hissed.

"It smells like a perfume factory threw up everything in here." Ron answered.

"It's so pink," Harry mumbled back.

"Oh, no, look, there's some green on that poster."

"They hate us."

"Let's just grab some bras, and go."

"Where are the bras anyway?"

"Merlin, we're the only blokes in this store."

"Which is why we need to hurry and get out, at least this is muggle London. No one will recognize us."

"Harry? Ron?"

"You _had_ to say something, didn't you?"

"_Kill me_."

* * *

**I don't even know. Review?**


	3. Planning

**prompt: planning**

**Don't ask okay? Just... don't.**

* * *

"Think… casual."

Sound of a book closing.

"Casual or semi-casual?"

The bed creaks.

"Whichever one works."

A sigh.

"That's why I'm asking _you_."

"Really, Ginny? You're asking _me_?"

Ginny made a face at her, "… You're right. I'll floo Lavender and ask her."

Hermione sighed again and tucked in the tag of Ginny's blouse.

"Then ask her what I should wear too because I have no idea." Hermione reopened the book. Ginny waved her off and walked out.

"I don't even want to go to this stupid 'garden party'," Ginny mumbled, stumbling into the kitchen.

"Then don't."

"_Crap!_"

Harry looked up from where he was kneeling behind the counter at his slightly panicked girlfriend.

"Sorry about that," he grinned.

"You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing back there anyway?" Ginny narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Nothing…?" Harry looked up at her innocently but the expression was ruined by the fact that Harry had given his answer as a question and was surrounded by a strange assortment of broken items.

Bad actor Harry is a bad actor.

"Of course you are." Ginny took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, yelling for Lavender.

Lavender appeared looking annoyed, "Ye-es?" She dragged the word out slowly.

"I need fashion advice," Ginny replied flatly.

"On my way, and take that shirt off, it makes you look sick." Lavender disappeared and the flames turned back to their normal red-orange colour.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at Ginny's still skeptical expression, "I'm just going to leave now-"

She rolled her eyes and shooed him out of the room. Let him blow the house up, see if she cared.

* * *

"No, no,_ no_. That's not enough explosives," George ranted.

Angelina smiled indulgently; it was cute to see him rage at the newbies.

The new worker cowered and saluted, "Er, yes sir. Sorry sir, of course sir-"

"What are you bloody waiting for then?" George hissed. Normally he wouldn't be so testy but he needed a lot of work done and nobody was doing it if he wasn't and he'd been working 15 hours straight-

"Okay George," Angelina said, taking his hand and dragging him to the floo, "Let's get home and you can take a nap and then we can go to the garden party."

"Wait, garden party? Now there's a ruddy garden party too?"

"Okay, you are way too miserable right now. Bed," she ordered shoving him through the floo network.

"Wait-"

She hexed his mouth shut and dragged him up the stairs, mumbling incoherently about Weasleys and their stupid obstinacy, and why the heck couldn't they just _sleep_ already, honestly.

* * *

"Audrey, love-"

"Shhh!" Audrey was on a rampage, everything needed to be perfect. _Everything_.

"Audrey, you know they won't care about the patterns on the napkins and-"

"Percy," said Audrey slowly, "I've always felt like your family doesn't quite like me. I want to prove to them that I can do _something_ right."

Percy took her hands, "You don't need to prove anything to anyone, okay?"

There was a pause.

"MOMMY, LUCY STOLE MY RIBBON!"

"DADDY, MOLLY'S BEING _MEAN_!"

Percy face-palmed. Audrey crumpled a crane shaped napkin and wailed.

Garden parties, don't you just _love_ planning them?

* * *

**R&R s'il vous plait.**

**I'm actually always sorry about the quality of my writing. Maybe someday it'll get better...  
**


End file.
